


Destiny

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Cyli breaks up with Skeebo, F/M, I actually kinda liked this show, I can't believe I'm writing fanfiction about pacman but here I am, aftermath of episode one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Destiny was a funny thing.Pac assumed his 'destiny' if he even had one, was to pass highschool. Now it's saving the entire world from an army of ghost bent on revenge and find his parents.What's a teen to do?The budding relationship with one of his best friends isn't making thing easier





	Destiny

"Guess it was just somethin' I ate". Pac shrugs, before his eyes roll into his head and his eyelids slide close and the last thing he remembers before hitting the ground, is Clyindria and Spiral shouting his name.

-/-

When he wakes up, his could swear it had all been some weird crazy dream. Like the time he ate too many tacos that one 'Taco Tuesday'. Everything seemed normal. Nothing in his room was out of place, he thought to himself as his eyes scanned around the room. 

His berry tree was missing. He shots out of bed, ignoring the headache that immediately forms as he moves to the windowsill. Luckily the picture of his parents is still there. The small tree however isn't. 

He dosen't wanna panic. Maybe Spiral moved it.

Spiral isn't here either. He hadn't even noticed that the top bunk was empty. It was nighttime, were could he be?

"Maybe Cyli knows". He mumbles to himself, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Empty. Okay what was going on?

 

He swallows and makes his way to the room door which automatically slides open and makes him jump a bit into the air when he sees Cyli and Spiral on the other side. 

"Pacster!". Spiral shouts, pulling him into a hug which Pac returns. "Guys! I had the weirdest dream. There were ghost and my berry tree is gone and so I my phone and-". He stops when he notices the looks his friends are giving him. 

"What? You look like you know something".

Spiral glances at Cylindria before turning to Pac. "You don't remember what happened?".

Pac raises an eyebrow. "What do you....mean?". It all comes rushing back to him. He opened a ghost portal. His berry tree has magical powers. He ate a huge ton of ghost and the president wants to recruit him. The president who also knows about his parents, who shockingly aren't dead. 

"It wasn't a dream was it?". He murmurs, more to himself than his friends and Clyindria reached a hand to him. He stumbled back and Spiral quickly leads him to sit on his bed. 

"It wasn't a dream". He says again. 

Cylindria and Spiral share a look again. "No. It wasn't. It all actually happened". Spiral says slowly and carefully as if Pac wouldn't understand. 

Pac takes a deep breath. "So... let me get this straight. My parents are alive, but we don't know where they are, and they have to power to eat ghost like I do and know I have to use my powers to protect all of Pac-world from an army of Pac eating ghost?".

"Yeah that's about it". A voice floats in from the door, making the trio jump. The president himself is in his dorm room. Holy crap. 

"P-president Spheros". Pac says, getting off the bed, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling the quickly took over him and Spiral nudging to push him back down. 

"You can sit down, young man you've earned it". He says, walking around the room and seemingly inspecting it. Pac dosen't sit until Spiral finally nudges him hard enough so that his legs buckle and he plops back down.

"I assume you know of the task you've done today. May I say excellent job. But this isn't over. Betrayus will keep attacking until he takes over Pac-World or we defeat him. Hopefully the second possibility will be our outcome. But with enough training and practice you'll be a natural in no time. I advise you rest up tonight".

He gives them a final glance as he makes his way to the door. "Your training starts tomorrow".

And with that he's gone. 

Pac sighs, leaning against the back of his bed. "Guess I have training tomorrow".

"I guess you do". Spiral says awkwardly once again glancing at Cyli. "But he's right. You need to get some rest". 

Cylindria nods. "Yeah. We'll check on you in the morning, okay?". Pac nods through a yawn. 

He hears the door shut and the lights automatically turn off a few seconds later. 

With a heavy sigh he grabs the picture of his parents and stares at it, wishing they could answer all the questions he has. 

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad". 

He pulls the covers over him as his eyelids close. 

"Wherever you are".


End file.
